doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Impossible Quest
The TARDIS lands inside a warehouse. Alfie: "Where are we?" Doctor: "No idea. Handles, scan the area." Handles: "We are in a warehouse. A gigantic warehouse." Doctor: "Strange..."Letter "S" Alfie:On a wall..weird. The room is filled with machines and technology. Alfie: "Look!" He picks up a small machine, that is lying on the floor. Suddenly, a group of people enters the room. Alfie is so suprised, he presses a button on the machine. He vanishes. Doctor (whispering): "Alfie, where are you?" Alfie: "I'm here." Doctor: "I can't see you." Alfie presses the button again. He becomes vissible. Doctor: "It's an invisibility machine!" Woman: "Who are you?!" Man: "Look at that! It's a Cyberman head!" A group of men starts pointing guns at the Doctor. Doctor: "I come in peace!" Woman: "We'll see about that." In a special room Woman: "This machine detects if you are lying." Doctor: "That's good news! I thought that I was going to be excecuted." Woman: "Well, if your lying, you get killed." Doctor: "What!?" Woman: "Now, are you lying?" Doctor: "No! I'm coming to help. I got a message on my Psychic Paper. It was calling for help. So I came here." Woman: "Okay. I believe you. We have called for someone." Doctor: "So what's the matter?" Woman: "We're attacked by Cybermen. I'm Alicia, by the way." Doctor: "I'm the Doctor. That is Alfie, and this is Handles. He's good." Alicia: "Well Doctor, we can't do anything against the Cybermen. You have to stop them." Doctor: "I've stopped them hundreds of times. How many are there?" Alicia: "More than a thousand." Doctor: "What?! Were are they?" Alicia: "We don't know." Doctor: "Well, it will be impossible, but I'll do the best I can. Why are the actually attacking you?" Alicia: "It's a machine. An invisibility machine. We found it on another planet. However, the Cybermen have discovered we have something like that. They want it too. That's why we put all this machines in here. It will be impossible for them to find it. And to know which one it is." Alfie: "I found it." Alicia: "Then you've got to hide it somewhere." Doctor: "I'll put it in my ship." Alicia: "Gordon, show him the way back." Gordon: "Yes, ma'am." In a corridor Gordon: "We're nearly there." Alfie: "Look! Cybermen!" Doctor: "Run!" The three Cybermen turn around. One of them shoots Gordon. Alfie: "Gordon!" Doctor: "He's dead! Run for it!" Cyberman1: "Delete!" Doctor: "I think I know a shortcut to the room with all the machines." In the room with the machines Alfie: "It worked." Doctor: "Yes, but the Cybermen can come any moment." They run to the TARDIS. Alfie: "Open it!" Doctor: "I lost it somewhere!" Alfie: "Use the sonic!" Then, the Cybermen enter the room. Cyberman2: "You are the Doctor! You will be deleted!" Cyberman3: "You, young boy. You will die to." Alfie: "Help!" Doctor: "Look, the sonic is there. It must have fallen out of my pocket." Alfie: "But then we'll die!" Doctor: "Well... Yes!" Cyberman1: "DELETE!!!" To be continued! Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor